


The Elementals

by Phasirous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Angst, Control, Dark, Earth, Elemental Magic, F/M, Family Drama, Fire, Fluff and Angst, I will post stuff for actual fandoms so don't worry!, I'll post drawings so you can imagine them properly or something, I'm actually kinda scared, I'm trying XP, Insanity, Kinda, Magic, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, My own story - Freeform, My pride and joy, OC's - Freeform, Okay I suck at tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Planets, Romance, Schizophrenia, Tags are hard!, The first few chapters suck but please bare with me, Violence, Water, air, but thrilled, go easy on me please, not really - Freeform, not super graphic tho, pleaaassseee go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phasirous/pseuds/Phasirous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kican was confused, Peani was conflicted, Ember was distraught and Raine was the same ever since that night. They couldn't imagine life getting worse for them but, of course, it does. After waking up in a barn in the middle of nowhere Kican has decided to find out what happened to them. Raine, a schizophrenic, remembered too much. Ember was just happy to have her life back. Peani, well she had her own problems to worry about.</p><p>A story where four girls go through the tough journey of finding the past and determining the future. </p><p>AN: Please go easy on me. I absolutely love my OC's and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome in my eyes. This is an old story of mine and I recently brought it back. That being said, excuse the awfulness of the first few chapters. I was young and stupid. If it gets that bad I'll redo it to make it better but for now just power though..please? Okay! Thank you and have a good morning, afternoon, evening, or night!<br/>~Phasirous out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your past is my future

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me please *runs away to a corner to hide* It gets better on like the 4th or 3rd. ohmanI'msoscared
> 
> Btw! Kican and Peani are twins. Okay now you can go *runs away back to corner*

Kican awoke with her small little sister in her arms. Sleeping safely and soundly. How did she get here? She remembered...she remembered.....she remembered nothing! She could only remember a few things...a pair of loving arms encasing her....protecting her sister and...pain? She looked down at her left arm and her eyes widened. A flower? She touched the tattoo and hissed at the sudden throb that ran down her arm. Her worried eyes traveled down her frail limb and saw yet another mark. Another flower... Burns and dried blood encased the delicate design. Wanting to ease the pain in her neck, she rolled it but groaned at the stubborn tenderness that threatened her every move. Placing her sister down on the soft grass of the abandoned barn they somehow magically appeared in, Kican pushed aside the agony and stood up. She stretched her legs and arms, cracked her back, and ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying the subtle actions quite a bit. Spotting a cloth in the corner she walked over to it carefully and forced it off with one swipe, coughing at all the dirt and dust that came flying off of it. Once the grime settled she walked up to the thing the cloth had been hiding and wiped the leftover dust away only to reveal an antique mirror. Dropping the cloth, she walked up to the mirror and tears started forming behind her eyes. A tattoo started at her eye and hid underneath her shirt. She rolled up the dirty jeans she had on and quiet sobs poured out of her dry and cracked lips. The same tattoo ran down her leg and onto her foot. Gently, she lifted her shirt and whimpered seeing the line connect to the one on her leg and neck. Darting her eyes back up to her neck she saw yet another mark on her but it wasn't a flower but just an abstract design of some sort. 

"Ngh..K-Kican..?" Peani said rubbing her eyes. Kican wiped away her tears and ran over to inspect her sister’s frail body. At this time they were 13 and Kican, technically being the oldest, had to protect what she had left of her family. 

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kican was confused, frantic, and desperate all at the same time. She had so many questions to ask; 'How did we get here?' 'Why do I have tattoos and marks across my body?' 'Why doesn't Peani have them?' And lastly 'Why can't I remember anything?' But she had no one to interrogate. Their mother had abandoned them and gave them to a close friend of hers. The woman's face was blurry in the shred of memory she did have. 

"Yes I am fine but" Peani paused to look over to her sister "You have..illustrations coating your skin? When did you get these?" Looking up, Peani then asked "And where are we?" Apparently she knew her older sister didn't hold the key to this mystery so she stood up and walked to the now uncovered antique mirror. "When did I dye my hair blue?" She mumbled lightly under her breath. Her hair used to be black but now the hair that framed her face perfectly was a lovely navy blue that transferred into black and grey. Her hair had added length too! What used to be a bob hairstyle was now resting lightly on her collarbone.

"Oh Kican, your hair is green by the way." Shocked about how she didn't notice it before hand, she ran up to the mirror and looked at her once jet hair now forest green. Her hair was always long but now it reached the back of her knees. Examining it more closely, Kican saw the forest green turn into a lighter green, turn into an even lighter green, and that pattern repeated all the way to the tips of her hair. 

"I think I look quite fetching don't you think dear sister?" Kican said in a fake British accent, trying to lighten the mood. It was then something caught her eye "Purple? Why do you have purple in your hair?" Both walking back to the old mirror, they looked closely and without a doubt there it was, strands of purple rested along with the other locks of multi-colored hair. 

"Can we go now?" 

"Most definitely" 

~Time Skip to 3 years in the future~  
"Oh please! Do shut up!" Kican yelled. She was a meteorologist at the age of 16. People gasped when they heard the news of someone so inexperienced entering a profession that required a lot of smarts. She had just that. Top of her class, along with Peani of course, her teachers didn't need to teach them anymore! They were doing 12th grade trigonometry in 6th grade. "Why do you complain so much? Just get your work done and then you can go home to your ignorant boyfriend! You incompetent fool!" She was yelling at a sassy new intern that refused to do anything and when she did do something it was done poorly and Kican made sure to tell her everything she needed to know about her internship. Like where to be, what to say, what to do. But nothing! She just sat around on her phone texting her arrogant boyfriend. Every now and then Kican would peer over her shoulder and read their conversations and they were absolutely pointless. "Just get out of here! Alright?" Kican hated it when someone didn't take something serious. Especially when it came to her job.

Once the intern had left, Kican went to the employees lounge to just take a break. It was hard work after all, trying to get a perfectly good intern that wasn't doing it for the money. The internship payed 14 an hour for 2 weeks. And if they did good work, they'd work with Kican. One of the best in business.

"Ms. Kican?" Just looking up and nodding in response to her co-worker, she continued to relax while she was debriefed. "We have one last intern for you to meet if that is alright?" Noticing her look she continued hesitantly "His resume is outstanding! His record is clean except for loud noises complaints from neighbors. He graduated a valedictorian at S.E.T and both male and female co-workers loved him! I think he's going to be the one! And he isn’t half bad looking either." She winked.

Interested in him, she glided past her colleague and walked at a steady pace to welcome the man. She'd never known that someone so talented could exist! Besides herself and Peani of course. (She always bragged about her family, even in her own mind). She thought of a fond memory until she saw a man with dirty blonde hair and captivating green eyes talking to another one of Kican's partners who was currently giggling at something he had said. 

"Excuse me sir?" Kican asked the man, trying to procure his attention.

"Yes?" He turned his head so that she could see the entirety of his face. Kican, mentally swooning (She’s still a woman of course), just gave a slight grin and continued.

"Are you" She looked to the sheet "Nathaniel?" 'That's an adorable name!' Kican mentally face palmed herself for even thinking that. "If so, I'll be your boss. My name is Kican Sphinx. Please, call me Kican."

"Ah! Yes that's me!" He bowed slightly, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I didn't know my boss would be so beautiful". Kican just stood there staring at him with a harsh glare. Her magenta eyes boring into his emerald ones. "Let's go Nathan" she said gently pulling her hand away and giving a light smile before turning and walking down the hallway to her office.

"Wow." Nathan muttered before hurrying after her.

He continued to follow Kican through a series of hallways before asking "How old are you?" and she replied with a "16". 'Shot down' Nathan thought. "How are you 16 and a meteorologist?". He stopped when she turned around, almost bumping into her. 

"Do you want to know me? Be honest." She asked, venom lacing her voice. 

He visibly gulped "Ye-Yes ma'am". 

"Okay. So! I have a twin her name is Peani but I'm technically the oldest by 20 minutes! Our mother abandoned us by giving us up to a close friend. I'm extremely smart! So smart to the fact where I could tutor Stephen Hawking himself!" She paused to breathe. " I got this job because I'm a 16 year old that's smarter than the average 25 year old that has been to college. I didn't even need to go to college. These marks" Pausing to point at them "I don't know how I got them! I was 13 years old when I woke up in a barn with my sister in my arms and she had blue hair instead of black and I had green hair. Our hair magically grew and grew until mine needs to be cut constantly" She took out her ponytail and showed how long it was " In fact I need a trim already! So! You don't have to ask me any personal questions in hopes of getting to know me because you already do." Turning around, she peered over her shoulder and asked "Now, you coming or what?" Once that was said she walked along leaving Nathan to stare in awe of her. "What a woman" he muttered.

When they finally reached her office after what felt like ages to get to, Kican was welcomed by her very own sister. "Peani!" Kican breathed out "How'd you get in here without me seeing you? I was just by the front door." Peani pointed to the window which was now fully open. "I wanted to exercise while coming to see you." Peani just stared at Kican. Kican being the loving sister she is, gave Peani a big hug and asked "Wanna go to lunch with my new intern, Nathaniel, and I?" Peani just nodded and walked around Kican to the wide eyed blonde. "Are you Nathaniel? If so please follow me." She turned to leave but said "Oh and don't try anything. 'Nate'."  
He just nodded and looked back to Kican who just shrugged. Once he took a while just standing there she just shooed him along.

They went to a friends small cute cafe that was secluded which Peani and Kican liked to go to if work had been stressful. Which it had been. Kican picked their usual booth and sat down near the window, tapping the table in boredom. Peani sat next to her and Nathan sat across from them both. Kican thought now would be a perfect time to interview him since Peani was a great interrogator.

"So what can I get you today? Coffee?"

"Ah yes I'll take a cappuccino with extra whip cream and strawberries" Nathan said "Oh and of course I always like a beautiful ladies number" he kissed her hand. 'Is that his signature?' Kican wondered. The waitress giggled and Peani shook her out of her dreamland "Please take up all of our time with your pointless girly behavior. But if you are willing to work, I will take a black coffee. One sugar, one cream. And my sister will have a latte with a K drawn in it." If looks could kill, the waitress would have dropped dead. "Uh, um yes I'm sorry! I'll get that right away." She scurried along to get their orders ready. 

Not wasting a second, Kican jumped right in. 

"So, Nathan, how old are you?" Kican figured what he'd say but she needed definite proof.

"I'm 17. I decided to go to early college and my professors said I should go ahead and apply for jobs because you see I too am very smart. I want to go back to college and get my masters but I wanted to get a job also. You see I am a very serious person when it comes to my studies but still I don't want to be all work and no play" he winked over at Kican who rolled her eyes. 

"Do you desire to work with me or is this just to make ends meet?" This was the key question to which they had to tell the truth or else it was to the door with them. (Peani always gets on her about telling that question because people lie but her sister is kinda naive)

"I do desire to work with you." Kican was surprised but let him finish "I've always wanted to make an impact and help people. Like when a hurricane comes I want to alert communities instead of lounging around playing video games. I want to make a difference but I want to be the one gathering information and not the people in the spotlight. "

Although it was two short questions, they were important. Only few exceeded her expectations but this one just might do.  
"Alright! You got the job. You start on Monday, 9 in the morning to 9 at night. A very simple schedule if you ask me. Your pay is 14 an hour and for two weeks you have to prove you can work with me. Each week you'll make 700 dollars making a total of 1400 dollars for both. Don't be late and alert someone if you are sick. Don't infect us. Also! Unless you are on your break or multi-tasking don't flirt." Kican paused and said this carefully. "You have to have lunch only with me because you are my responsibility and I have to keep my eye on you always. Alright? You don't get a say in it." 

"Here you go" the waitress had arrived with their drinks. "Any food?"

"Yes I'll take your Bagel Sandwich. Extra bacon please" Nathan ordered

"I'll have the Greek Salad. No tomatoes please." Peani said, her eyes boring into the waitresses cerulean eyes.

"And for you ma'am?" The waitress looked over to Kican "I'll have your berry fruit salad with both yogurt and granola! Oh and just add your other fruits in there for me?" Kican was a fan of fruits, she always liked natural. "Right away" and with that the waitress scurried off to alert the cook. And to make it quick. 

~Meanwhile In The Kitchen~

"They're here, aren't they?" 

"Yes, they are."

"Get the others. They aren't going down without a fight."

"But boss! They haven't discovered it yet. The time is not now!"

"Well, then take them at a moment of weakness. We need to let them discover it so she can rid of them."


	2. Your Fire is my Suture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the other two characters. Ember and Raine. Please excuse the terrible writing. O//u////O. Sorry it's so short >XoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can stop smiling. I know it's stupid but 2 Kudos!!! That's kinda big..at least for me! I'm so happy. I'm uploading the earlier parts while working on the later chapters so you don't have to actually wait! 'Cause I'm efficient like that! Once again..so happy and thrilled and THANK YOUUU ANON'S!!!
> 
> Music listened to for Inspiration:  
> All This and Heaven too~Florence and The Machine  
> INsANiTY~CircusP( In Japanese )  
> End of the World~Skeeter Davis  
> Black Parade~My Chemical Romace  
> W.D.Y.W.F.M?~The Neighborhood

“That’s not gonna work on me, Ember” The man breathed out with a disapproving look on his face. 

“Aw!” Ember whined “Please Matty! I need this..” 

“What could you possibly need my gun for?!” Matirus exclaimed, pushing the bottoms of his palms into his eyes.

“I am a woman aren’t I?” She winked “But it’s not the gun I’m after. I’m here to find more about my mission.”  He muttered an ‘Oh’ and disappeared into a back room, returning moments later with a stack of envelopes and boxes. “Here” He sighed with relief. “But I’m not sure why you need it.”

“What do you mean?” Ember looked up from digging in one of the boxes.

“Boss sent someone else.” Matt noticed the murderous glint in her eyes and threw up his hands.  “To answer your question, I am very interested. They seem so familiar and if they know _me_ I can kick the past out of them. But you should have told them that no one steals my missions.” She smirked. “ Now if you excuse me, Matty, I have some research to do.” Picking up the boxes she walked out the door to the busy streets of Manhattan.

* * *

 

Sitting the boxes down on her coffee table with a satisfying ‘thump’, Ember began to dig and dig until what seemed like hours she found something useful. “November 23rd 2012…” She covered her mouth with shock. ‘That’s the night they said that I disappeared’ she thought. “Now I really need to find these girls.” You see Ember was not extraordinary but definitely not ordinary. An orphan from the Bronx, Ember grew up with no help. Some call her reckless, daredevil, mischievous but in the end she fed herself and survived. That’s what she wanted to be described as; a survivor. When she was 30, she woke up in a meadow with red short straight hair that was shaved on the right side instead of her deep brown unruly long hair. The sudden change frightened her but she adjusted and eventually began to love it. Thus began her very known name as ‘The Rose’. She’s very beautiful but has many thorns that’ll hurt you if you aren’t careful.

 

She walked over to her kitchen and opened a cabinet, pulling away the bottom piece of wood revealing her stash of money. “Clever girl” Someone behind her muttered, nodding their head in approval. This made Ember jump and immediately throw her fists up but as soon as they were up, she put them down. “Jesus Raine!” She breathed out. “Why are you home so early? Shouldn’t you be at the asylum?” 

“Yeah” Raine responded picking up an apple, taking a bite. She gulped down the sweet fruit "But it’s so boring there!”. After taking another bite, she responded with her mouth full “The same could be said for you! I thought you’d be out beating up people.” Raine chuckled getting into a fake-karate stance. “ One, It doesn’t matter if it’s boring there you can’t leave without them telling you too! Two” She said holding up the number two with her fingers “I don’t beat up people, I simply just..gather information..” She looked to the side, rubbing the back of her head. 

“Yeah gathering more skeletons in your closet!” She slapped her knee and muttered a ‘You’re so funny Raine!’ and a ‘Thank you!’. “Besides I had work!” Raine giggled throwing the apple away and walking towards the boxes on their coffee table. 

“ _ What _ ?! You don’t even  **have** a job. Unless you count doing house chores and getting an  _ allowance _ from m- Hey! Don’t touch that!” 

Raine stole a envelope from one of the boxes and ran to her room. “Peani and Kican..” Raine was, well, Raine. She’s a ‘schizophrenic’ and a psychopath all because she remembered a lot of the events that happened. Not actually being crazy can drive you insane. When she would try to talk to someone they would send her straight to the asylum but all thanks to Ember she could come home, sometimes. Here’s what happened, Raine woke up in the same meadow as her best friend, that you’ve come to know, where her light brown hair was replaced with a black to purple gradient that adorned her now pale features in a medium haircut that kissed her shoulders lightly. The difference was that she remembered how her hair changed. She remembered a woman that she could only describe as cosmic, hurling things towards her and 3 other girls. It was blurry but she remembered. Remembered a man shouting for, “Kican and Peani” she breathed out. This ‘Kican’ jumped in front of her sister shielding her from the ‘cosmic’ woman’s assault. But the most thing she remembered was silence. Pure, terrifying silence. The only noise was heavy breathing and crying. She looked around as she saw the girls around her change, glow, and get thrown about. Kican with Peani and someone was with Raine. The part she couldn’t decipher was the people defending and assaulting them. Even though she remembered more, she was still confused and helpless as everyone else.

 

Ember leaned against her door frame “You know ‘em?” Raine was quiet, which scared Ember because Raine was never quiet. Never. 

“Yes..” Raine muttered in a small voice. “And we need to get to them. Turns out I was right about not being crazy.” After her sentence Ember burst out laughing. 

“You almost had me there for a second!” Ember was on the ground and kicking “L-Like with all the serious tones and atmosphere! Oh, Oh! And the ‘Yes..Turns out I’m not insane!” 

Raine just watched the scene unfold before her, with an incredulous look on her face until little flames rolled from the red heads eyes onto the carpet, quickly sizzling out from the contact of her tears .

“Uh..Em?” Raine said trying not to panic her but she couldn’t tell who she was trying to calm. Ember, or herself?

“Y-yeah?” Ember stood up wiping her eyes when one of the flames danced onto the back of her hand. Raines jaw had dropped and Ember’s eye’s followed Raines gaze until she saw the flame and screeched. 

“WHAT THE?! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT” She stopped and dropped and rolled like it was hot, because it was. But it didn’t hurt. That was the weird part! She could feel the heat but it didn't burn her. Her thoughts were a jumbled and no words wanted to form. Ember stopped and said the most idiotic statement.

“I’m the Human Torch.”

It was Raine’s turn to laugh uncontrollably. But instead of flames, tornadoes formed from Raine’s tears and swirled on the bed, crashing into her head. 

“You’ll be laughing until you see a FREAKING HURRICANE ON YOUR THIGH!”

They both ran around trying to put out whatever was on their bodies until they collapsed on the floor. 

“I think you aren’t crazy” Ember said looking over to Raine. Raine let out an audible sigh

“And  **_I_ ** think we need to find the girls.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it again! Please excuse bad writing. It's terrible I know. Go easy on me with the criticism. I promise it gets better. A LOT better. Also might start doing a story for an actual fandom. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you and don't forget to have a good morning, afternoon, evening, or night.  
> ~Phasirous out 


	3. It would be a lie to tell you I'm fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to Peani and Kican and they get into some trouble. This was my first time writing a fighting scene. I was trying so hard to be cool and I don't know...so ye. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except enjoy!
> 
> Music Inspiration:  
> Stronger ~ Kanye West  
> Aloha ~ Mome, Merryn Jeann  
> Zero ~ Chris Brown  
> First Things First ~ Pentatonix  
> WTF ~ Missy Elliot, Pharrell Williams  
> Here ~ Alessia Cara

“Excuse me” A woman silently sashayed her way over to Kicans table “The chef would like to see you in the kitchen”.  Instead of Kican reacting, Peani did.  “Why?” Her tone firm and worrying.  “He says you are very beautiful and would like your opinions on your meal.”  Kican nodded her head and got up but paused before walking too far “They come with me” she responded smoothly before walking into the kitchen leaving Nathaniel and Peani to follow in suit. 

“Pick your jaw up off the floor.” Peani grumbled to the very flustered woman “It’s pathetic”

 

They walked into the kitchen to see Kican pinned against a wall by the chef, knife in his hand. By the looks of it, Kican was fighting but not winning. Nathaniel, trying to be the hero, rushed in only to get knocked out by a guy with a gun in hand. Nathan collapsed onto the floor. Peani just stood there. Calm and collected while everyone in the room, excluding the chef, had their gun on her. To Peani her sister was precious and no harm was to come to her. Kican would tease her about how she should be the oldest but in this moment she really was. 

 

“Hurt her and you have me to deal with.” Peani groaned in frustration.’So corny’ she thought.

“Well little missy it seems as if we have guns and you have well nothing.” The chef replied with a evil smile.

“Ugh. Your teeth look about as ugly as your presentation.” Rubbing her forehead Peani began to grow tired of this idiotic situation.

“What?” The chef looked over to his men “I should have gone to the dentist like Robert told me t- wait! Shut up woman” He exclaimed as he focused his attention back on Peani who was, surprisingly, trying to stifle a laugh. ‘Oh GOD no. Not right now’ Kican thought as she banged her head against the wall in anticipation for what was about to occur.

 

“YOU! A small little peasant, think you can try to hurt my sister?” Peani stomped her way over to the men and yelled “ YOU THINK YOU CAN RUIN MY AFTERNOON?! I WILL END YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU’VE EVER LOVED”. Yeah. Peani could be really intimidating if she wasn’t already enough. Upon hearing her they men cowered until they heard the chef yell “Shoot her you idiots!” . Peani ducked and looked over to Kican with confusion in her eyes. She mouthed ‘It almost worked’ and gave a small smile. Kican sighed and murmured quietly 'disaster averted'.

 

Then it was if time had slowed. Kican panicked and screamed for Peani to run but instead she ran to Kican who was thrown on the floor. They held hands and began to cry. Their tears became entangled in a puddle. So large they could see their reflection in their pain. Pain. Rejection, It flew to them all at once and they sobbed more and more. They were forgotten. They had forgotten and knew virtually nothing about their past. They only had each together for a long long time and now it was finally ending. 

 

“Not yet” A calm male voice whispered. "You've been through enough and it's time to open that gate."

 

Peani looked down into the puddle and saw a fierce glow of blue and green surround their bodies. They looked at each other and something in them clicked. Like a lock on a door opening. Everything in that moment was a blur. Liquid gathered around Peani as she stood up and stared at the men’s wide eyes. Nathan was beginning to stir but when he saw Peani, he fainted again. The boiling water in the pot was encasing her hands as she stared, mesmerized at her beautiful dream-like actions. Once she saw the men were also mesmerized by her she threw the liquid at them and kept firing, producing water from her palms. Growing up by themselves had pro’s and con’s. Pro being you needed to know how to fight to live. Con being kinda obvious. She dipped her hand in the boiling liquid and punched a guy that was squirming on the ground. “Argh!” He shouted in pain. She stood on his chest and forced herself to do a front flip onto his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. For a long long while. ~~A women has very viscous thighs.~~

 

Kican stared at Peani and gaped. She got down on her knees and touched the polished tile floor, lifting the tiles with the flick of her hand. The tiles pointed at four of the men, sharp end pointing towards them like daggers in an assassin’s hand. She twisted her hips and began to dance, metal, dirt and more tiles encasing her beautiful moves. When she twisted, they twisted when she jumped, so did they. She was in control. Slowly walking over to one of the guys she grasped his collar and with one flick of her wrist had two tiles either side of his temple. Smiling at him broadly, she snapped and the two tiles met in the middle. Peani went over to Kican and began to dance with her. Their bodies moving in a rhythm. Water circling them mixed with the soil and some became mud. 5 guys remained. Kican threw the metal at two of the guys, which they dodged but Kican and Peani rushed in and hit them upside the head with a pot and a pan leaving them stunned before Kican got on her knees and lifted the ground under them. She sent them out the back doors to a trash can which she crushed. Kican lifted the rather large pot of boiling water and threw it in mid-air which Peani formed a bubble around the remaining three men and they began to suffocate until finally reaching the end of their miserable lives.

Nathan stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at the girls. “That’s…” He paused as he saw them holding up the chef with dirt and water. “THAT’S NOT NORMAL!!” They dropped the chef’s lifeless body and looked at their hands. Peani groaned in pain and she went to find cold water so she could ease the throbbing burn. Kicans hips were sore from 'dancing' so hard and her hands were dirty. 

“N-Nathan,” Kican gulped “I’m going to need you to do something for us”

“Y-Y-Yes” He said backing away slightly

“Keep your pretty mouth shut.” Kican pleaded with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

“Wait.” He looked astonished “ You think I’m pretty?”

Kican’s face turned crimson and she began to stutter

“I-I-I-I I me-mean y-you’re alright”

“Ugh. We just killed a bunch of men and THAT’S what you’re worried about?! Are you some high school couple or something?! Jesus!” Peani yelled as she stormed out.

 

“You really think I’m pretty don’t you?”

“OH SHUT UP!” Kican replied, following her sister. Nathan laughed  “Aww man. This is weird”.

 

* * *

 

Kican and Peani sat down trying to figure what just happened. They had just killed eight guys and they didn’t know how or why.  “It felt like sitting in an audience watching a tragic play unfold. I really wasn’t in control..” Kican said wiping tears from her face. “Man do I need a bubble bath..” 

“I can’t help but agree” Peani sighed. “It felt weird. Like ANOTHER person was inside me.”

“Peani!” Kican nudged her sister “We don't talk about that remember?” 

“Yeah.” Peani looked down.

Nathan was still so confused. “So..You guy’s alright?” They glared daggers at him “I take that as a no…?” 

Just then two women burst through their bedroom doors. “Kican? Peani?!” A red-headed woman shouted. She pointed at Kican “Earth” then at Peani “Water”. She looked at Nathan and winked “Cute guy!!” He laughed but saw Kican’s glare and shut up immediately. 

“Who are you?” Kican said in a stern and concerned voice. There were only but so many things she could feel at once and those were the only two that showed in voice.

She pointed at herself “Fire” and then at a raven haired woman with purple adorning her snow white skin “Wind..or Air. Whatever floats your goat” the Raven woman said, giggling in between. 

“I’m Raine! And this is someone that will send sparks to your heart..Ember!!” Raine said in a announcer voice. Ember face palmed and said “Ugh, we need to talk. Now.”


	4. Everything will soon fall in Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other. Light teasing ensues from Kican and Nathaniel. Some plotty goodness. Enjoy :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm getting close to the end of the parts I've finished (I had 5 completed) and part 5 is my favorite. Still bad writing. Part 5 is the only one I'm super proud of O////_////O.
> 
> Music Inspiration:  
> Repeat ~ CircusP  
> Hard Out Here ~ Lily Allen  
> Trouble is a Friend ~ Lenka  
> Orange Colored Sky ~ Nat King Cole  
> American Boy ~ Estelle, Kanye West  
> Shut up and Trust This ~ Ken Ashcorp  
> Gasoline ~ Halsey

Nathan didn’t understand anything. It was all moving so quickly for him! Ember could hold fire when she snapped her fingers. Raine would spin and a twister would follow , leaving his jaw to hang down. Obviously he had witnessed Kican and Peani’s massacre at the restaurant but even that had blown his mind. But the even weirder thing is that while Ember and Raine could somewhat control their ‘powers’, Kican and Peani would try to spin and slip their hands in boiling water (didn’t turn out so well) but that would effectively leave burns on their hands, not kill someone.

 

“So..What do we do?” Kican muttered. “Kick the truth out of people who might know what happened to us! ‘Cause from the looks of it, you didn’t get those tattoo’s on purpose.” Ember said wagging a finger at Kican. 

“Well first let’s find out who each other are! We can’t ‘work’ with strangers!” Kican breathed out.

“I’ll go first!” Raine yelled as she stood up. Everyone nodded and turned to face Raine.

“Where to begin?” She asked tapping her chin “Oh and don’t answer that! It’s a rhetorical question. You kids know what that means right? Well it’s a question you don’t an-” Peani cut her off with a hand “Please get started, we don’t have much time”

“Alright alright!” Raine took a deep breath. “At first I grew up in the richest family. Everyone knew us and loved us and adored us. We were basically Gods in their eyes. But one day and I don’t remember why but I was disowned.” Guilt and pain showed on Raines face. Ember covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Kican and Peani just looked down while Nathaniel shook his head. “B-but they said I was a disgrace and I would never be good enough for them. I was the black sheep and I was always get picked on because of my personality. I’m different but I’m _not_ crazy and I’m _not_ insane. Anyways, after that I needed someone to take care of me and I vaguely remember this handsome man coming to give me money and food. His name was..” She snapped her fingers in an attempt to remember “Ugh! I forgot but nevertheless he was so kind and took care of me until I could be accepted to a orphanage. It sounds happy but his wife didn’t approve. I’ll remind you I was 17 at the time and having a lot of stomach pains for some odd reason. His wife thought I was a nuisance and stupid but skip 13 years into the future! And one night, a night I barely remember, silence and someone screaming was all I could hear. ‘Kican and Peani’ were names that I heard, although it was muffled. I also remember crying and" She looked at Ember “Curly hair turning red..” Ember jumped up “What?”. “It just came back to me but I remember you turning to me with a puzzled look on your face and that’s where I turned to this woman I can only describe as unworldly. She had glistening black skin adorned with colors and that’s where I blacked out and woke up next to Sparky here. In a meadow. With a barn.”

 

Kicana and Peani stared at her with wide-eyes.

 

“What color was it?” Peani breathed out as she trembled.

 

“Not red but a rusty brown color.” Ember asked as she quirked an eyebrow

 

“We might need to ‘work’ together” Peani said into her hands

 

“Yes! You’ll love us waterfall!” Ember danced around Peani’s chair

Kican got up and defended her sister who was muttering insults about how she'll make her bald in her sleep. While waving away those harsh words she said "Who's next?"

Ember all but screamed "ME!!". Kican rubbed her temples in frustration. "Okay calm down Ember, you can go next."

"Okay!" She fist bumped Raine while pulling up a chair to stand on. Clearing her throat she started "Hello I'm Ember". Raine and Nathaniel replied in a monotone voice "Hi Ember". They were laughing but Kican punched Nathaniel in the arm, to which her muttered a not so fake 'ow, and Peani kicked Raine in the shin. "Okay, so I was born in  _the_ Bronx" Ember visibly shuddered for extra dramatic effect. "Um, I never met my parents, uh I had a good education for the most part. I got bullied and beaten since my harsh living conditions were basically lethal. Had to fight my way through high school. Met a friend of mine named Matirus and he hooked me up with some 'jobs' in order to pay the bills. I knew Raine for a while. Basically my whole life though I feel like I'm forgetting something important but anyways I helped Raine through crap and she helped me too. Woke up in that meadow and decided on a new life and yeah that's it. Oh! Wait I got adopted but was forced to leave the family 'cause I'd get beaten and abused." Ember shrugged at the last part when she saw the worried looks that everyone ~~but Peani~~  give her a mother hen look. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, am I right?" She smirked as she high fived Raine who responded with a 'Amen sister'. Ember clapped her hands together and spoke "Now I vote that pretty boy go next!".

Everyone but Raine groaned in exhaustion. "I've had enough of your antics so we can do that another time, say never?" Peani deadpanned. Nathan laughed with Raine and Ember danced around her again. "Thundercloud is clapping" she chanted and once Raine joined in she simply sighed “Kill me. Kill me now” Peani said looking at Nathaniel.

 

Nathan sighed “Couldn’t even if I wanted to..Which I don’t!!!” Kican walked over to him “You got that right.” She walked past him “Go home, get some rest an-” Nathan jumped on her “Can I stay with you?! Please! I need my own apartment!” Nathan gave her the saddest puppy dog eyes. Kican scoffed “No!” Nathan kept pleading to the point that Peani snapped before Kican did “Yes! You can stay with us. Now please for the love of God get up!”

 

Nathan fist bumped himself in his mind ‘Wow, this really is weird.’

  


* * *

 

“Em”

 

“Yeah Raine?”

 

“Do you think this is the right choice?”

 

“Yeah! I’m more suited to do this than you.”

 

“They need to grow up better and even though you’re not exactly in the best place for a child to grow up but this needs to happen for them.”

 

“I’ll take great care of-”

 

* * *

 

 

Raine woke up abruptly, dripping with sweat.

 

“EM!!!”

 

Ember burst through the door, a flame alight in her hand. “Yeah?! What’s wrong?”

 

“I just had a dre-dream.”

 

Embers face dropped. “Really? That’s it? You had me so worried!”

 

“These aren’t like the others! They’ve gotten worse and I always wake up when I’m about to get information we need” Raine rubbed her head “Great now I’ve got a headache..”

 

“I’ll get you some water and some advil, now go take a shower and head back to bed” Ember walked out

 

“Alright. Thanks Emmy!”

 

“You’re welcome”

 

* * *

 

 

“NATHAN!” Kican screeched “I GAVE YOU OUR GUEST BEDROOM!”

 

“But I’m so lonely!” Nathan whimpered "And cold! And you just radiate heat!"

 

Kican pinched the bridge of her nose “Leave before I wake up Peani”.

 

“Meanie!” Nathan winked at her and walked out.

 

Kican banged her head against the headboard “Ugh. Things are gonna get awkward soon”

 

“Only if you want it too” Nathan peeked through the door and winked.

 

Kican threw a pillow “Get out!” She hissed.

 

“Goodnight darling” He whispered in a sing-song voice.

 

He finally closed the door and went to bed, leaving Kican with her thoughts.

 

‘What have we gotten ourselves into?’

  



	5. Pain and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We get some insight to Raines 'craziness'. I LOVE THIS SO MUCH. Plea-Please enjoy O//////3//////O. Some cute bonding and at the end some really plotty goodness ensues again! All will be explained in futr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally 5th chapter. So the 6th chapter will probably be up tomorrow or sometime later this week. HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2016 here we come :D 
> 
> Music Inspiration:  
> Zero ~ Chris Brown (On repeat..don't judge me O//-//O)  
> Cosmic Girl ~ Jamiroquai  
> Hotline Bling ~ Drake  
> Mrs.Potato Head ~ Melanie Martinez  
> Cigarette Daydreams ~ Cage The Elephant  
> Q.U.E.E.N ~ Janelle Monae, Erykah Badu  
> Breathe In ~ Frou Frou  
> 5 AM ~ Kwamie Liv

When you think of air you see elegance, beauty, and delicacy. A beautiful meadow that waves when a simple word is muttered. Air is considered soft and easy to overcome. You see white dresses that flow like smooth words from a singer's lips and bare feet that barely leave an imprint on the sand of the dry Sahara desert.That couldn’t be farther from the truth. You see, air is brash and raging with movements that can be mistaken for grace. Wind can destroy and affect people’s lives more than fire, earth, or water ever could. Wind is a war. A war between the gentle breeze that ruffles your hair and the gusts that sweep 53,000 tons of metal into the ocean. All by the simple push that creates a ripple in the water of life. Air is an illusion created by those that don’t seek the truth behind the tender mask. 

 

Raine can relate to air more than any of the other girls can relate to their elemental counterpart. Air is so expressive. Never ending movement and Raine relates to that more than anyone actually cares to realize. She never hid in a corner and let her eyes speak for her. Raine let her mouth and actions do everything for her. Sure she was “insane” but how could she not be? Wind was all over the place, whistling tunes that only they knew. It was a lonely existence for the flowing substance and Raine knew that all too well. Air would get too expressive and ruin the things it loved so instead of being itself it ran away and put on a facade that was masked as purity and innocence. 

 

Raine couldn’t be herself all the time so when she found Ember that all changed. Raine clinged to her like she was her life. And now she really was. When Raine was diagnosed with schizophrenia Ember vowed to take care of her childhood friend.  Raine begged and begged Ember to convince them that she wasn’t crazy. There wasn’t another person in her head! She was fine. Perfectly fine. The daily check-up’s at the asylum weren't necessary. Raine, at one point, actually resented Ember for not believing her after  _ all _ they went through. When Ember would commit a crime that she was so obviously guilty for, Raine was there to stand up for her. When Ember dragged Raine into arguments with her boss over who was right and who was wrong so she would choose her side, Raine did just that. But when that loathed day came, Ember didn’t bat an eyelash. Raine would be quiet the entire time that Ember would visit. It wasn’t until Ember couldn’t take the silence and lashed out at her for ‘giving her the cold shoulder’ when she did nothing wrong. Raine’s head snapped up and fury was seen in those stormy eyes of hers. 

 

“Nothing wrong?” Raine chuckled darkly as she sat up as much as could (one could only go so far when they're wrapped in a straight jacket). “ _ You  _ did nothing wrong. Yeah. That makes perfect sense seeing as you’re the one with their arms wrapped around their filthy body.” Raine hissed out and Ember winced at the sarcasm and truth that laced her hoarse voice. “You’re the one that is forced to take pills that make the ‘crazy’ go away. One, that’s just stupid and two, I’M NOT CRAZY!” Raine shouted as she shook violently. “I hate it here! I hate you! You didn’t believe me when I needed you the most! I thought you cared. After all the crap I’ve gone through, some stuff you don’t even know, you gave up! You let me go and instead of fighting you just let go! It hurt me Ember! I hurt but you’re fed up because the person you damaged had the  _ audacity _ to ignore you.” Raines head shook back and forth in disbelief. Her breathing eventually calmed down and she let out a shaky sigh, tears forming in her dark eyes. 

 

“This is torture” she finally mustered as she looked up at Ember who was crying too. 

 

After Ember left, Raine broke down. The wind had forced the only people that loved it away. This was the fate that was decided for it. Ember was family. The only family Raine had left in this cold desolate world. Raine laid down on her poor excuse of a bed and dreamt of nothing and everything at the same time. 

 

She woke up to one of the security guards talking to her. Something about being able to go home but also having to stay a certain amount of hours each week at the asylum. Equal to a job but instead of being paid money, she was being paid medication. She knew it was pointless to try and sway their stubborn minds about how she was  _ not  _ crazy, different but normal in medical terms, so she flashed a not so forced smiled and asked who allowed this. She really was expecting the man that had taken care of her when she was 17 years old but her heart was even more ecstatic to know that Ember had taken care of the situation all in the span of one restless night. Her jacket was taken off and Raine flinched at the pain of her arms being stuck in one position for a numerous amount of days. 

 

The moment her tanned red haired friend was in view Raine ran and brought her into a bone crushing hug. Ember patted Raine’s head reassuringly and returned the hug eagerly. 

 

“I missed you..’sis” Ember said as she buried her head into the crown of Raines head. Raine smiled and wiped her face of any tears before looking up at her best friend.

 

“I missed you too”

 

* * *

 

 

Raine stretched as she rubbed the sleep from her pale blue eyes.  _ Another day and another one of Embers dollars.  _ She chuckled lightly and made sure to note that one so she could tell that one to Kican and Peani. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and padded her way over towards the kitchen where she saw Peani and Kican, who she called the wonder twins, sitting at the bar that was attached to the not-so cramped kitchen. As soon as she walked over the threshold of the hallway and into the living area she was welcomed with the smell of bacon and pancakes that awaited her on the counter. 

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Rai” Ember teased. Raine snorted at the old nickname. “Rai? That’s the best you can come up with? Ha! And you wonder why you could never make it as a comedian” Raine muttered as she grabbed Peani’s mug of coffee from her hands and took a sip of the dark liquid. Peani’s face scrunched up in disgust and Kican’s with confusion. “Really? That’s revolting ‘Rai’. I don’t want your germs!” Peani spat out as she reached for her mug. Raine clicked her tongue as she took yet another sip of the flavorless coffee. “Aw c’mon Raindrop! We’re practically a family!” she exclaimed with a huge grin as she handed the mug to Ember who then took another sip to which Peani rolled her eyes and muttered a ‘whatever’. Eventually Ember noticed the formers twin looking like a confused puppy and she couldn’t hold back the high pitched squeal that escaped her lips. “Ki-Ki! What’s wrong?” she cooed as she walked around the counter to stand next to her. Kican pouted and sighed “You said you were trying to be a comedian and I was pondering how that could happen to someone so” she looked over Ember and a devious smirk replaced what was usually an innocent smile “old”. Everyone had different reactions and each one was funnier than the last. Raine collapsed onto the floor and laughed so hard that no sound was coming out at all. Peanis eyes widened and opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Embers eyes showed betrayal and hurt but her smile deceived her severely. “Ivy got thorns. Who knew?” Nathaniel commented as he walked through the door which he shut with his foot behind him. Kican shot him a weak glare that he only laughed at. “I brought donuts and more coffee” he smirked as he held up his hands that were, surprise surprise, filled with donuts and coffee. 

 

* * *

 

“Have you made any progress?” Her cold voice spat out. “We need to advance because they’ll eventually find out and I just can’t HAVE THAT!” She slammed her pitch black fists on the table creating a dark hole right beneath her index finger. She sighed and snapped her fingers allowing the black hole to dissipate into thin air. “Tsueani. I need progress. Good progress.” Tsueani grinned and nodded her head eagerly “She isn’t giving up but since more people are in her life she isn’t fighting  _ as  _ hard as she normally would. She is so stubborn! Just like h-” Tsueani yelped when a hand tugged on her hair hard. “Shut up and don’t let his name every come out of your filthy lips. Got it?” She snarled and Tsueani just smiled like the cheshire cat “Yes ma’am, Cosma”.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Or at least I hope you did. You survived my terrible writing! *Hands a bottle of water and a cupcake* You deserve it. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. Comments are appreciated too! (Nice ones, of course). 
> 
> Well that's about it. I will try and update as soon as my life allows. Once again..  
> Thank you and have a good morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Phasirous out __


End file.
